


In the Moment

by imagine0314



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine0314/pseuds/imagine0314
Summary: Kassandra does her best to convince Roxana not to take part in the Battle of One Hundred Hands.
Relationships: Kassandra/Roxana (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	In the Moment

The moonlight glittered on the water of the Aegean, their shields and weapons discarded onto the soft grass behind them. It was in this moment that Kassandra could _almost_ forget that Roxana was still dead set on participating in the Battle of One Hundred Hands.

After several minutes of stargazing, the dark-skinned woman broke the silence. “At the battle, we may have to fight each other,” she said with a heavy sigh. “And only one of us will survive.”

“You know,” the Kassandra replied, eyes lowering, “we don’t have fight each other. There are _far better_ uses for a body like yours than violence.”

Roxana chuckled ruefully. “Says the _misthios._ ”

“I’ve been known to put down my weapons in the name of Aphrodite now and again,” Kassandra smirked, her golden irises lifting to meet Roxana’s. Her gaze taking in the muscled, capable woman before her. She swallowed thickly, mind racing with all the things they _could_ be doing instead of killing each other for drachmae.

“Kassandra,” other woman began, hesitation in her voice, “This battle means _everything_ to me. I fight for the honor of my family. I’ve made my sacrifices to Ares and Hermes. I’ve spent _my life_ training for this moment. I can’t back down now. What would the gods think of such a coward?”

“Have you _heard_ the stories of the great Eagle-Bearer?” the _misthios_ boasted with a tone of false grandeur, her fingertips brushing against Roxana’s thigh, causing them both to shudder despite the warm night air. She trailed as high as she dared, watching as the blush flared beneath the other woman’s cheeks and down her chest. “You could come with me aboard the Adrestia. We’re hardly lacking for acts of heroism. And I refuse to believe you’d attract the ire of Ares or Hermes with such a life.” She leaned in slowly, her breath picking up just a touch as she felt Roxana do the same.

“Oh?” Roxana taunted. “Then what _would_ I attract?”

“Feats of bravery. Excitement. Adventure. Getting off this gods-forsaken island,” Kassandra said with a grin, shifting as she felt the low coil of want begin to tighten. “The admiration of the masses. _Me._ ”

“But with so many ports and so many towns, you don’t strike me as the type to be satisfied with just one conquest for the rest of your days, _misthios._ ”

“I thought you wanted a better life,” Kassandra said, voice dripping like fresh honeycomb.

“Winning the battle will earn me a better life,” Roxana contested, though she didn’t push the _misthios_ away, nor did she resist as the pads of the woman’s fingers continued to explore ever upward. “I don’t want it _given_ to me.”

“There are many things I could _give_ you,” the Eagle-Bearer said slowly. “Starting right now.”

Roxana’s mouth parted to speak, though she remained silent, a tempest raging in her mind.

Kassandra pressed forward until her breath was low and hot near Roxana’s throat. “I thought you came up here to live in the moment?”

The Hydrean champion leaned back on her elbows, letting Kassandra’s presence consume her. She’d never backed down for anyone, but she felt herself letting Kassandra gain the advantage. “How’s this for in the moment?” she retorted, her lips meeting the Eagle-Bearer’s, a shock of heat passing between them. The two traded blows back and forth, striking and retreating, a battle playing out before them. 

Several heartbeats passed between the two before Kassandra parted to catch her breath, lips kiss-swollen and flushed.

“It’ll do.”


End file.
